Vehicle bodies typically include at least one compartment accessible from the outside of the vehicle through an opening. Such compartments include trunks and engine compartments. A hinged lid, such as a hood or decklid, is attached to the vehicle body and pivotable between an open position in which the compartment is accessible, and a closed position in which the lid obstructs the opening.
A prior art vehicle body compartment lid typically includes an inner panel and an outer panel that are formed from separate metal blanks. The inner panel is a structural member that provides structural rigidity to the compartment lid and supports the outer panel. The outer panel forms at least a portion of the exposed, exterior surface of the lid and, correspondingly, the vehicle to which the lid is attached. The inner panel and the outer panel are joined together substantially along their respective peripheries by welding, hemming, etc.